mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- New Game Idea MySims (PC) My MySim I am really not sure sorry. I borrowed the game and no longer have it. You can pic which one :D. --Rbfskywalker 11:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) *That's great thanks :). --Rbfskywalker 20:49, 16 July 2009 (UTC) HI! I don't have time to get my Bubble on here, but can you get rid of all the "What is this" and "Example" things beside one on my page? Please? Plz do so and reply, --Totaldramaman 23:08, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Hey Blanky Okay Random Question Thanks a lot! Thanks for helping me expanding the Poppy page out there. It was a very big help from you...! Yeah, it was my first time doing pages, so it was all turned out bad... Anyways, Nice 2 meet ya'! --Pizza Delicioso 15:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Shasta-Pizza Delicioso Ok Not a woman yet, i'm still a kid you now, i think i'm waaaay younger than you! ok, i will make some of those after i take some rest, it's really exhausting. Don't call me Pizzawomen, call me Shasta, ok. and if you believe me, i'm 10 Years old. Whatever Whatever, Okay, so Just call me Shasta, Ok, so i'm going to take a rest now, nice to meet ya', have a nice day. *sniff* :O Hi Blankyperson! Holla HEY! Sorry I was away for so long, I've been busy a lot and just got back from a week-long sleepaway camp (Camp NoBeBoSco in Blairstown, NJ - FUN FACT: It's where they filmed the orginal Friday the 13th) sooo yeh I'm back. I'm currently on the MySims Agents site and I see all these new characters. Time for new pages! (If they haven't been made yet). So anything I should know about that has happened on the wiki while I was away? Vandals? Issues? Dr. F going mad?--Mistertrouble189 03:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *Hehe, nice to see the wiki has progressed so much, I really like the new polls page! And good to see the MySims Agents characters from the site already all made! Nice work --Mistertrouble189 19:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *Haha yeah I forgot to sign in (I was just on another wiki and thought it would automatically sign me in), MAH B. --Mistertrouble189 19:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Admins Thanks For Your Welcome i will always be on this wiki everyday --BestEEnEFan 05:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Dear Blanky IGUANAS!!! Love the polls! Persona Hello, BlankyXP could you please tell me your MySims Persona mine is BestEEnEFan --BestEEnEFan 05:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ' New member requestin' a Sim :D I'm a new member requesting a Sim! OMG! (I'm random, too :P) Eyes: The eyes Ray has, except brown. BROWN, MAN!!! Hair: Black, with that hairstyle Game-fanatic (or whoever posted on my talk page)'s Sim has Skin color: Purple XD Light. Mouth: The normal smile. You know, the one DJ Candy, Roxie, Poppy, and some others have? Outfit: Chaz's clothes recolor, with the shirt red and the pants gray. Or was it black...? Face tattoos: None plz. Accessories: Look above plz. Background: Club Candy... ON DA DANCE FLOOAH! :D That's it. (Wait, am I allowed to post on this talk page?) --Neural777 21:08, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Thankies Blankies :3 Sorry